A display device is a device for displaying an image, and currently, an organic light emitting diode display is receiving attention. A conventional organic light emitting diode (OLED) display includes an organic light emitting diode for emitting light for displaying an image.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.